


Caged

by Moxie_Maria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cock Cages, Dom V (Devil May Cry), Dom/sub, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this because I was horny, Imma be real with ya chief, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Short, Sub Nero (Devil May Cry), Time Travel, nothing makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxie_Maria/pseuds/Moxie_Maria
Summary: This was getting too unbearable for him, Nero wanted it off now but he was not about to give that bitch the satisfaction of what he wanted.V wanted him to beg, wanted to discipline the quarter demon boy.Aka: V makes 4Nero wear a cock cage/ring and he's not happy about it.
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what possessed me to write this but here I am sooo.

This was getting too unbearable for him, Nero wanted it off now but he was not about to give that bitch the satisfaction of what he wanted.  
V wanted him to beg, wanted to discipline the quarter demon boy.  
  
Around the young half-devil's cock was a metal cage, attached to it was a ring making it harder for him to cum.   
It was an erotic sight for the demon tamer.  
The young man was on the floor, on his legs with his arms tied behind his back and wearing only the cage around his cock and the collar he was forced to wear. His only problem was the boy had his head down, his white hair covering his eyes. This version of Nero was refusing to look at him in the eye.  
He would have to change that.  
with his cane, V quickly put the handle part of his cane under the young man's neck and lifted his head up, forcing Nero to look at him. V smiled, "much better"  
\--  
  
Nero let out a whine that he hoped the demon tamer wouldn't hear but luck wasn't on his side.  
"I'm sorry, what was that?" the dark-haired man asked. Damn his luck, Nero cursed in his head.   
"You're going to have to speak louder dear," V said in that voice that made Nero feel something he couldn't describe.   
Nero grinds his teeth at that the man's words, This man must love seeing him suffer like this.  
"I said," he started off   
"I want this off...please," Nero said, he forced himself to look V in the eyes when he said this. Looking down would just make him a pitiful sight.  
  
V looked at him for a moment, trying to decide on whether or not his pleading was good enough.  
"Alright then," V said finally pulling out the key to the cage, the poet unlocked the cage and took off the ring along with it.  
  
Nero had never felt so relieved in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: https://twitter.com/ZeroKamus  
> My Tumblr is trickstersmagic 
> 
> Be sure to comment or leave kudos if you like this.


End file.
